1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shovels and the like, more particularly to shovels for handling pet waste, and specifically to a pet shovel mounting a pet waste disposal bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To avoid contact with pet waste when cleaning up after a pet, such as a dog, one of several methods are typically employed. For example, the person cleaning up the waste may place an inside-out plastic bag over their hand, pick-up the wastes and then turn the bag right-side-out to capture the waste in the bag.
When cleaning up an area such as a yard or dog pen typical solutions might involve the use of a shovel or scoop to pickup the waste for disposal into a bag (e.g. a garbage bag) held by a second person or into a garbage bag disposed in a trashcan or the like. Alternative methods for cleaning up such an area (or after a dog being walked) may include a two-tool system, such as a scoop disposed generally perpendicularly on an elongated handle and a cooperating dustpan sort of tool disposed on the end of a second elongated handle. Other existing tools for cleaning up after a pet include pincher type tools disposed on the end of an elongated handle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,477,111 and 6,062,168 are exemplary of various grabber/clamshell devices, using a bag therewith.
Various scoops or shovels having means for mounting a waste disposal bag of some sort are also proffered as means for cleaning up after pets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,887 is an example of a scooper-type arrangement that uses a bag. U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,972 shows a tubular scooper that employs a bag. U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,878 also shows a scooper-type arrangement that uses a bag, but with a clamp disposed on the handle to receive the handles of a shopping bag or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,073 is directed to an animal refuse shovel with a bag mounted on a frame-like scoop. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 8,038,190 is directed to a frame-like shovel head mounting a bag over the shovel head, wherein the bag can be rotated to maintain the scooped waste.